Venganza
by Rikkukichi
Summary: "Venganza por diez años de estar "abajo"." "¿A-a-a-a-abajo?¿Q-qué quieres decir?" "Oh tranquilo, lo vas a averiguar muy pronto..."  18D  HibaDino HibarixDino como lo queráis llamar xDD Yaoi. No lemon. T  por si acaso.


**Iossu! Este es mi primer fic de KHR. Estaba harta de leer D18s y decidí hacer mi propio 18D, por llevar la contraria xDDD (prefiero a Kyouya de seme, lo siento =D). Bueno, no creo que sea necesario ponerlo en rating M ¿no?... Ya me contaréis. No sé en que parte de la historia situarlo...**

**Disclaimer: como todo el mundo sabe, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si asi fuera, habria mucho yaoi en KHR.**

* * *

Una mañana de sábado como otra cualquiera, cierto rubio y cierto pelinegro se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela Namimori.

- Vaaa, Kyouya... ¡Escúchame!- rogó un desesperado Dino- ¡Los anillos vongola...

- No me interesa- cortó el pelinegro, lanzándose hacia el otro con sus tonfas.

El Cavallone suspiró y se encogió de hombros, esquivando el golpe.

- No hay otra opción...- murmuró.

Dino enredó su látigo alrededor de Hibari, quien cayó al suelo. Entonces, el rubio se sentó encima, triunfal. El pelinegro se retorcía, intentado liberarse.

- Ahora por fín me escucharás- dijo alegremente el Cavallone.

Antes de que el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina pudiera responder, oyeron unos golpes procedentes del interior de la escuela. Cada vez sonaban más cerca.

- ¡Lambo, mira lo que has hecho!- esa era la voz de Tsuna- ¡Hibari-san nos va a asesinar!

- ¡Vaca estúpida!- gritó un enfurecido Gokudera- ¡Para esa cosa!

Se oía a Lambo llorar.

- Vaya, así que Tsuna está aquí- dijo Dino- ¡Hey, Romario!¡Ve a ver qué ocurre!

- Entendido, Boss- respondió el hombre.

Hibari se retorció con más fuerza, causando al rubio mirarle.

- Suéltame herbívoro- gruñó, dando al Cavallone una mirada asesina- Voy a morderles hasta la muerte por causar estragos en la escuela.

- No, hasta que me escuches- sentenció el otro, cruzándose de brazos.

- Tsk...- murmuró el azabache, intentando liberarse.

- ¡No podrás, no podrás!- canturreó Dino- ¡Porque soy más grande que tú, y siempre lo seré~!

Hibari apretó los dientes. No, antes de nada se encargaría de morder hasta la muerte al maldito herbívoro italiano. En ese momento, la puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe y de ella salió Lambo, con un bazooca rosa en sus manos, lloriqueando, seguido de Tsuna, y Gokudera. Romario quedó inconsciente en el suelo, ya que, cuando fue a abrir la puerta, ésta le golpeó en toda la cara. Lambo se cayó de bruces contra el suelo y el bazooca se volvió loco. Primero cayó en Gokudera, transformándolo en chibi.

- ¡AH!- gritó Tsuna, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡Gokudera-kun!

- ¿Por qué de pronto se ha hecho todo tan grande?- preguntó el chibi.

- ¡La última vez el efecto duró un día entero!- exclamó Tsuna- ¡Lambo!¡Detén el bazooca!

- ¡No es culpa de Lambo-san!- gritó el niño-vaca, llorando, que salió corriendo hacia la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Ah, Lambo!- gritó Tsuna.

- ¡No se preocupe, Juudaime, yo lo atraparé!- y el chibi-Gokudera salió corriendo detrás del niño-vaca.

Tsuna se giró hacia Dino y Hibari. Vio la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina. Una única palabra salió de la boca del pelinegro.

- Kamikorosu.

- Hiiii- Tsuna salió corriendo detrás de los chibis.

- ¡Tsuna!- exclamó Dino.

Hibari aprovechó esta oportunidad para tirar al rubio de encima de él. También se liberó del látigo. Ahora estaba de pie, con las tonfas listas para morder a Dino hasta la muerte. Pero no habían caído en que el bazooca seguía brincando como loco y cayó justo sobre Hibari. Una nube rosa cubrió el cuerpo del japonés. El bazooca quedó tirado en el suelo. El italiano se levantó y se rió.

- ¡No me digas que ahora tú también vas a ser un niño pequeño!- exclamó- Vaya, eso me va a hacer las cosas más fáci...

- Heeeh...- murmuró una voz conocida.

Dino, quien obviamente no se esperaba ese efecto del bazooca de los diez años (efecto diez-años-en-el-futuro), se quedó perplejo al comprobar que, de hecho, lo que tenía frente a él era un Hibari bastante mayor, vestido con un yukata. El azabache sonrió.

- Mira por dónde, estaba sentado tranquilamente bebiendo té, y ahora tengo delante al mismísimo Haneuma de hace diez años...

- ¿E-e-eh...?- Dino retrocedió, con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

- Siempre me decías que eras más grande que yo, y siempre lo ibas a ser...- continuó el otro, acercándose peligrosamente al italiano, con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

- N-no... esto... yo...- el Cavallone miró hacia todas partes, buscando una vía de escape.

- No te esperabas esto... ¿verdad, herbívoro?- murmuró el Hibari adulto.

- ¡Boss!- Romario se había despertado y ahora miraba, perplejo, al azabache.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hibari-adulto cogió al subordinado Cavallone y lo tiró por las escaleras, cerrando después la puerta de la azotea, de forma que nadie la pudiera abrir. Con la misma rapidez se acercó al italiano, quien cayó al suelo tras tropezarse con sus propios zapatos.

- Itai...- murmuró, sin quitar su sonrisa nerviosa y ligeramente forzada de su cara- Esto no es justo...

- ¿Justo?- el azabache enarcó las cejas, antes de lanzarse sobre el Cavallone.

En menos de un segundo, Dino estaba debajo de Hibari, quien le tenía fuertemente sujetadas las muñecas contra el suelo, una rodilla entre sus piernas, y el cuerpo inmovilizado. Intentó soltarse, pero era imposible. El otro era demasiado fuerte. El mayor acercó la boca al oído del italiano.

- No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar esto, Haneuma...- susurró, antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando un gemido por parte del menor- La venganza por diez años de estar "abajo".

- ¿A-a-a-a-abajo?- preguntó Dino, muy sonrojado- ¿D-de qué hablas...?

- Oh, tranquilo, lo vas a descubrir muy pronto... ¿Cuánto duraba el efecto...?¿Un día?

El italiano abrió los ojos de par en par. "_¡¿UN DÍA?¡NO PUEDE SER!_"

- ¡SOCOR-hmphhhmh- sus gritos fueron ahogados por los labios del azabache, quien aprovechó la sorpresa del menor para introducir la lengua y explorar la boca del italiano, recordando el sabor que tenía diez años antes. Delicioso.

Hibari-adulto se separó de Dino. El menor respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía los ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados. El azabache sintió como su autocontrol se estaba desvaneciendo y comenzó a quitar el abrigo del rubio, seguido de la camiseta. Tras esto, procedió a recordar el sabor de cada parte del cuerpo del Cavallone, descontrolándose cada vez más por los gemidos que soltaba el menor.

Diez años en el futuro, un sorprendido Hibari ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Kusakabe-adulto y se dedicaba a admirar la habitación que se suponía que era suya. Sin embargo, Dino-adulto, en su oficina en Italia, empezó a sentirse un poco extraño. Podría llegar a decirse "violado" O_o.

Un día después, Hibari Kyouya volvió a su tiempo y descubrió que se encontraba en el pasillo de un hotel. Confundido, salió a la calle y se dirigió hacia la escuela Namimori. Lo que no sabía, era que en una de las habitaciones de ese hotel, yacía un Dino que no podría volver a andar por un tiempo. Media hora después, el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario se fue a buscar a su "tutor" mientras anotaba en su mente que debía morder hasta la muerte al que tuvo las narices de romper la puerta de la azotea al cerrarla.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el fic, espero que os haya gustado! Sé que podría haber continuado la escena entre Dino y Hibari-adulto, pero no quiero escribir lemon ni creo que se me de bn xD**

**Tal vez Hibari este un poco Ooc?... no sé xDD no acabo de pillarle el truco.**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


End file.
